


Wanna Be Constricted?

by HimeBee



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Floyd wants to see how much he can squeeze you~ ♡Before you break.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Wanna Be Constricted?

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Okay, look, I haven't even played Twisted Wonderland- but my friend drew some pretty good art of Floyd and I've been thirsty ever since <<
> 
> ★ [My Inspiration for writing this trash](https://www.instagram.com/p/CCDrlqpF5yV/)
> 
> ☆ This isn't a long fic because I still have commissions to do, and it's entirely self-indulgent garbage 😂

Your breath, heavy and uneven, escaped you in short pants as his hand playfully squeezed your throat. Part of you was ready to accept death, considering you weren’t sure if Floyd even knew what the word “restraint” truly meant. Each time you choked and gasped, he would giggle uncontrollably while still pushing his wet cock in and out of your pussy.

Despite the fact that you had already orgasmed three times in a row, Floyd still hadn’t had his fill of using your messy little cunt. Although your eyes were squeezed shut, you could feel his breath fanning against the left side of your face as he bounced you up and down in his lap — which in turn made you acutely aware of the lewd squishing sounds you were both producing. Floyd hummed, delighted at the slightly pained expression on your face when his grip tightened.

“Ehe! You really do look adorable with my cock in you, Shrimpy~” Your eyes cracked open a bit, and you managed to catch a glimpse of the feral smirk on his face.

All of his sharply jagged teeth were on full display, which sent a violent chill down your spine. You couldn’t tell if it was due to how frightened you were, or the sudden rush of excitement you felt…

“Hey, Shrimpy, Why don’t you tell me how it feels..? Aha~!” Once the hand around your neck dropped away and went to grab at your hip, you were able to take a nice, deep breath — one that you weren’t sure would ever come.

Floyd watched with wide eyes full of mirth as you struggled to catch your breath, pouty lips opening and closing. Even during that, he continued fucking you, gripping your hips hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers.

“I-it feels good, Floyd..” You decided to leave out the part about him practically choking the life out of you.

Besides, it wasn’t _too_ bad, and you could hardly bring yourself to complain when he started pressing light kisses against your sore neck. A quiet sigh left you as his long tongue ran from your neck up to your cheek, tickling you slightly. You moaned appreciatively when he started grinding you down on his cock, tongue still lapping at your soft skin.

Although you were still extremely overstimulated, it felt amazing. Your body trembled as you leaned closer to your lover, whimpering as his dick twitched; buried deep inside of you. Floyd’s grin widened again as you whined his name needily. Perhaps he could reward you for being such a good girl by filling you up with his seed until you were ready to burst.

Your half-lidded eyes shot open as you felt his hand closing around your throat once again. He could clearly see the fear brimming in your glossy eyes when his nails scraped lightly against your pulse.

_How exciting..!_

Floyd continued grinning at you as you started to shiver underneath his intense, golden gaze.

“Hehehe, you don’t have to be so scared. This time… _I’ll squeeze you very gently.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): youseii-flowers
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
